detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Lee and Tina
This article features the relationship between Lee Ping and Tina Kwee. Overview Tina and Lee had always had a generally positive relationship as they were good friends since they met and picked their friendship up after the Prank. Tina was eager to find out how exactly Lee pulled it, but once she herself got deeper into the whole conspiracy she had become an active member of Lee's gang, helping him to find information about Coral Grove, explore the tunnels and other related mysteries. Lee appreciated the help Tina offered, as it also gave him a chance to spend more time with her: sometimes he was even willing to put his investigations aside and go out with Tina. Before the series It was stated that Lee had been friends with Tina Kwee since 5th Grade and had secretly had a crush on her for just as long, what proved to be the same with Tina. Examples Episodes Showing a Conflict *Disco History Times - Tina was angry at Lee for sneaking out of Detention and taking the lead in the school play, though it was mostly misplaced anger towards Brandy Silver. *The Tag Along - Lee tried to give Tina a scoop on the underground Laboratory in the form of the long promised interview which ultimately failed due to the labs being cleaned out. Tina is shown to be frustrated with Lee to the point of refusing his offer for an interview afterwards. *The Down With Lee Club - Lee tried to earn a weekend of amnesty from his mother's grounding and made a date with Tina in advance to go to the Patsy for hire concert. Unfortunately thanks to the interferance of Irwin Dexter of the Down with Lee Club, Lee was forced to Cancel when he failed the test, much to her anger. *The Hair Incident - Lee tried to repeatedly warn Tina of a apparent conspiracy between Brad Von Chillstein and Brandy to harm her, which Tina simply interpreted as jealousy. Later on, Lee accidentally helped Brandy with a plot to break up Tina and Brad which Tina is also shown to be mad about. *If the Shoe Fits - Tina seemed to be mad at Lee for sneaking out of detention, when she reports that he is told to report to Barrage. Later, on the bus, she seems kind of mad at Lee, but gets happier when Lee brings her to Brad's party. But then when Brad tells Tina that Lee is weird, Tina agreed with Brad. *'Mastermind'- Tina got furious at Lee, as she thought that he got her younger sister Ruby into detention and framed her for the Prank, despite Lee's best efforts to explain to her made Tina even more angry at Lee. *A. Nigma Prison Blues - When Lee greeted Cam, he gave a greeting that Cam described as "half-hearted bro-fist" and teased him about Brad kissing Tina. But after seeing Brad and Tina walking together all cozy, and Lee is shown visibly hurt, Cam quickly apologizes for his own ignorance. When Lee asked for lip balm and had to ask Tina, he asked Cam to go with him, because he saw Tina with Brad and would "lose it on that guy" implying that he was jealous. Brad had lip balm, but in exchange he had to have another Hollywood kiss with Tina. Lee shows obvious disdain for them kissing again and has a brief fight with Brad since Brad thinks Tina is "his". Near the end of the episode Brad kisses Tina when the sprinklers go haywire and Lee is shown surprised and hurt. Episodes Showing a Friendship * Blitzkrieg Bop'd - The First hint of Tina and Lee's mutual attraction was shown when they caught eye of each other. Holger also stated that Tina's the girl Lee "wants to make Kissy-time with" and Camillio stated that Lee's been waiting since the 5th grade to make his move on her. * Skate or Die - Tina attempted to get a interview with Lee, asking him if The Prank was part of a scheme to be made student of the week. Tina overheard Cam saying that Lee kissed brandy leaving her shocked! * Math Math Revolution - Tina agreed to help Camillio, and by extension Lee, figure out who Radcircles is in exchange for a interview with Lee. * Friday Night Bites - Tina attempted to get the promised interview with Lee at Brandy's party. However, when Tina sees the picture of Brandy and Lee kissing, she gets very jealous and when she speaks to Lee about it there was hurt in her voice. She doesn't get the interview, but she does learn that Lee is only there at the party because Brandy is blackmailing him with going to Barrage about his escapes from Detention, and that him dating Brandy wasn't true. * Disco History Times - When Lee kisses Brandy, Tina got very annoyed. * 15th Graders - Tina showed a great deal of concern for Lee when he incured the wrath of the 15th Graders. * Welcome to Factory Island - Tina and Brandy get into a fight over Lee inside the factory which Lee ultimately broke up. Lee also got Tina outside of the factory safely. Tina also hugged Lee for they were going to be saved. * * The Camdidate - After Holger nominated Lee for school president's chair, it is Tina who breaks him the news about the Detention policy to Lee. Happy with the information he tries to hug her but she reaches her hand for handshake instead. After that, Camillio reveals Lee's feelings for her publicly. Tina, however, thinks it was just one of Cam's campaign's dirty moves. When Lee's approached her afterwards, he's unable to tell the whole truth about his feelings. * Double Date- Tina says hi to Lee and thanks him for taking her to Brad Von Chillstein's pool party, when Lee tried to talk to her Brandy interupts them and takes Lee away which made Tina dislike Brandy even more than before. * The Theme Team - She says "Lee", when talking about how the dance should be romantic. After she realises the mistake, she covers herself up by saying Brad-Lee. * The Dance Part 2 - After Chaz announces that Lee has been expelled from school, Tina rushes outside to Lee's house, because she cared for him. Later, Tina hugs Lee as they skate and they both grin while doing so. They also spend the whole episode together, and help stop Victoria from taking over the world. They are seen together (as a couple) during the dance. She also learns that he (Lee) never did the prank. * Return of the Ping- Tina is shown dancing with Lee and covers for him when his mom is looking for him. She then asks Lee what is the deal between him and Brandy, to which Lee replies its over and Tina smiles. Tina even goes out of her way to cover Lee when his mother is looking for him. * Clogspiracy- '''Blompkins has both Holger and Tina imprisoned in his mega clog shaped prison, Tina asks Holger where lee is, to which Holger replies that Lee and Cam are doing a secret spy rescue missions to save the student body to which Tina says that Lee is their only hope. When Lee does save them, thanks to his mother's hitting Blompkins with a clog gun, Lee frees Tina and Holger both smile. * '''Fort Nigma- Tina accompanies Lee on his quest to discover what the parents's council is up to promising Tina the exclusive she has been looking for. However when one of the council's reaper mats steals Tina's recording camera, Tina tries to snatch it back but Lee pulls her down and tells her that she is way more important than a camera, to which Tina smiles. * Bed Bugged- When a rumor is spread that Lee is in love with Jenny, Tina gets sad but assures Lee that she does not believe in these rumors even if it might be true and that he can love anybody he wants. So when Lee spends detention with Jenny, Tina gets sad. * The Hydra- Tina argues with Jenny, and gets surprised and hurt when Lee touched Jenny's shoulder when they were all hiding to get back Finnwich's book. * Corndog Day Afternoon-''' After getting a Saturday off from his parents, Lee plans to ask Tina out to which she suggests going to the fairgrounds to look for Finnwich and the pair go with Jenny tagging along, when Lynch captures Tina and Jenny, Lee rescues both of them. Tina is shown to be quite flirty with Lee. * Big Chicken - After a chat with Brandy regarding his feelings to Tina, Lee decides to express his feelings to Tina. In private he explains to her that he loves her and always has and that if she feels the same way maybe they could go out together. However Tina starts to tear up and says, " It's too late... You're too late.' Tina rejects Lee even though she also wanted to reciprocate his feelings of romantic love but could not as moments before she made a pact with Jenny that none of them would date Lee in order to maintain their friendship. This leaves them both heartbroken. * '''Splitting hairs- Tina feels very guilty of rejecting Lee when he tried to ask her out and both she and Lee blushed when they saw each other and looked away from each other sadly. * Revenge of the Cycle Killer-''' Tina and Lee talk on video chat about the possibility of Lee being a clone of the Serpent and the teachers having the same birthdays and the suspicion that they are clones. Tina tells Lee that he is 1 in a million and Lee thanks her and logs out to which Tina sadly stares at her home screen wallpaper picture of Lee that she has on her computer as she cannot further her relationship with Lee due to the pact. * '''Serpent Strike- Tina and Lee work very well together in trying to save Jenny Jerkins from the Serpent * Mummy Ping and the Snake Man of Evil- Tina promised Lee that she will help Cam out and personally handle Chaz Monerainian but was then taken to Principal Wurst's office. * Band of Heroes- When Lee learns that both Jenny and Tina are already in Coral Grove he is horrified. * From Bad to Wurst-''' Lee then plans with his friends that in order to rescue Tina&Jenny they need to go to Coral Grove leaving Cam behind to distract the hazmats, they get to Coral Grove and rescue Jenny and then went to free Tina and she hugs Lee but then when they wre about to get out of the prisons the security cameras get alerted and closes all the prison's doors leaving Lee, Holger, Biffy, Tina and Jenny all locked in together. * '''Mannifestum Rising- Tina and Lee were imprisoned together, Tina thanks him for trying to rescue her and Jenny and hugs him. * Date with Destiny- Tina and Lee finally share a first kiss together and become a couple. Quotes * Tina: "Lee!" Lee: "Look. I'm not gonna stumble all over my words like a chump. Here's the deal. I've been in love with you for like, I don't know, forever? And it's been so long, it's like too big to deal with but, if you felt the same way maybe you could–we could–" Tina: "Uh, Lee, I–the thing is–ah, no... I can't believe it. It's too late... You're too late!" - ''"Big Chicken" * ''"Ugh. You like each other! Kiss already!" - Lynch about Lee and Tina in "Date With Destiny" Trivia * In 5th grade Lee used to write her name all over his notebook, surrounding it with hearts. He filled his "Fifth Grade Diary" with pages like this.Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 2 - "The Camdidate" * Tina has a picture of Lee that she uses as her computer's home screen wallpaper. * Both Lee and Tina showed visible hurt and disdain when they saw each other kiss or date someone else at different times: Tina was jealous and hurt when she saw Lee and Brandy kissing and dating, and Lee being jealous and hurt when he saw Tina and Brad doing the same. Gallery Lee and tina TC.png References Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Detentionaire Category:Love Interests